


Phantom Wounds

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Comparing scars, Domestic Fluff, Domestic semi fluff, Episode: s02e06 Audrey Parker's Day Off, Episode: s03e07-08 Magic Hour Parts 1-2, Episode: s04e10 The Trouble With Troubles, Episode: s04e11 Shot in the Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan and Audrey compare (nonexistent) scars





	Phantom Wounds

At first, Audrey is not sure what it is that wakes her up in the middle of the night. When she moves a little, she can feel Nathan's hand under her shirt. She smirks as she turns her head to look at Nathan, her boyfriend. It's got such a nice ring to it, that word, especially in connection to Nathan. He is lying on his right side, leaning his head on his fist, with a thoughtful look on his face. So, he isn't looking for sexy times, probably. Audrey continues to lay on her back but takes her hand and puts it on top of his. She now realizes his thumb is stroking a patch of skin on the left side of her torso. When her hand reaches his, the stroking stops, and Nathan looks directly at her.

"Hey, watcha doing?" she asks quietly with a questioning smile on her face. 

Nathan licks his lips and gives that embarrassed half smile thing she loves. 

"Nuthin'," he tries to lie, moving his hand from under her shirt and joining them on top of it. 

Audrey gives him a questioning look. Something is bothering Nathan. Nathan leans over to her and gives her a gentle kiss. "Night," he whispers against her lips. He lays his head back on his pillow but doesn't let go off her hand. He closes his eyes, pretending to go back to sleep. 

Audrey stares at Nathan's bare chest for a while. When she really looks for it (which she supposes she does too often, but at least now she's allowed), she can see the scar of the bullet wound that killed Nathan. Lower on his torso is another scar from Arla. His body is full of scars, big and small, and she knows the causes of very few of them. They are the proof of Nathan's survival. 

She looks down at where their hands still lay together. Her phantom bullet left no scar on her. It was like it never happened. "Oh," she whispers out loud. Nathan doesn't move, still pretending. She pulls their joined hands, as she sits up, making Nathan stretch and open his eyes. Neither one of them lets go, though. 

"You woke me up," she tells him, "tell me why." 

Nathan leans on his hand again, looking up at her with messy hair and actually sleepy eyes (maybe he was falling asleep) "I didn't mean to," is all he says to her at first. 

"Hm, well you did." 

"Sorry." 

Nathan falls silent again, so Audrey disentangles their hands. Nathan whines briefly at that but it is his turn to give her a questioning look when Audrey puts her now free hand on a particular spot on the right side of Nathan's torso. She keeps it there for a moment, and Nathan stares at it, puzzled. 

"On my... on my Groundhog day... You died during the third version, day, whatever. A piece of wood from a road block impaled you right here. You didn't notice, at first. Before you died you told me it didn't hurt. You only felt me... I saw you die," she pauses, swallows back tears, and looks at Nathan again. He lets her speak, but uses his free hand to stroke her cheek. "Sometimes it's really hard for me to accept that there is no scar. There's no proof it happened, even though I know it did. At least, it did to me." 

One tear escapes her eye, and Nathan catches it with his thumb. 

"It's OK. I'm here. I'm in one piece. I'm OK. You saved me. Then and now." 

"I'm OK, too, Nathan. Whatever is going on, with William, with the Troubles. I'm here. I'm safe and healthy. You don’t have to worry about me like this. You can actually sleep through the night." 

Instead of saying anything, Nathan pulls her into a kiss.

When they pull apart it's Audrey's turn to wipe a few tears from Nathan's face. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. Not again."

Audrey wants to promise him that he won't. But she still hasn't told him everything that she knows about William. She has no idea how their story will end. She can't promise him anything. Instead she tells him,  
"If it's up to me, you won't."

It's not quite a promise, but it's the best she can do. Nathan accepts that. He pulls her body into his, and kisses her again.

Afterwards, they snuggle together, and fall back asleep, content, for now. It's the best they can hope for in Haven.


End file.
